Blow Your Mind (Mwah)
|artist = |year = 2016 |mode = Solo |pictos = 131 |choreo = Eva Ndiayehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZbVBa3lmoz/ |perf = Céline BaronFile:Celine on blow your mind.jpg |nogm = 3 |dg = |pc = |gc = |nowc = BlowYourMind |lc = Light Blue}}"Blow Your Mind (Mwah)" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman that has two black cornrows and wearing a pink transparent long-sleeved shirt which shows a portion of her stomach, a dark purple bra under it, a pair of turquoise pants, a black belt with a gold buckle, a choker, and a pair of black shoes. Her outfit resembles Dua Lipa's outfit from the official music video. Background The background starts off with the dancer's silhouette completely in black until the chord begins. Then it shows a black circle in the middle behind the dancer with sprinkle decorations. For both verses, the circle in the middle pumps to the beat of the song and spreads more circle outlines eventually growing until it completely covers the white background. When the line "Tell me I'm too crazy" is sung gray lines start cover up the background behind the dancer one by one or in groups until it's completely covered. Then as the chorus starts the lines slowly go away and as the chorus is sung the gray circles behind her turn into a variety of colors such as blue, green, blue and purple, etc... which also turns as she dances. Additionally there is a circle ripple effect with both sides flashing a light green. When "Mwah" or she blows a kiss a colorful X appears behind the dancer. During the bridge black circle outlines are spreading while pumping to the beat , then a pink circle is shown in the middle with it's outlines spreading before the gray lines once again cover up the background one by one until "Hey" is said, however everything turns white until she blows a kiss. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine. All Gold Moves: Blow a kiss. The third gold move is the final move of the routine. Blowyourmind_gm_1.png|All Gold Moves BlowYourMind gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * "Wine" and "f**k" are censored. * The inclusion of Blow Your Mind (Mwah) on was revealed on Dua Lipa’s birthday. * In the thumbnail for the UK preview, the artist is simply credited as "Dua" without her last name "Lipa".http://prntscr.com/gbmjad * The dancer’s costume is based on what Dua Lipa is wearing in the music video for the same song. * In the UK preview, the dancer is seen with a darker glove color and a slightly darker color scheme. * The coach has similar hair to the coach from Cheap Thrills. * In both the US and UK previews of the gameplay, the only scoring marks that appear are "OK" and "GOOD". **This is also the case with Footloose, Got That, and Carmen (Overture). Gallery Game Files BlowYourMind Cover Generic.jpg|''Blow Your Mind (Mwah)'' BlowYourMind Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Blowyourmind banner bkg.png| menu banner (8th-Gen) BlowYourMind_Albumbkg.png|''Just Dance 2018'' menu banner (7th-Gen) Blowyourmind p1 ava.png|Avatar Gameplay blowyourmind menu.png|'' '' on the menu Blowyourmind load.png|Loading screen Blowyourmind coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Blow_your_mind_gameplay.png|Gameplay Others 5a400052417055.599ef7b44ecf1.jpg|Concept art 1 JustDance_LQBG_BlowYourMind.jpg|Concept art 2 Blowyourmind thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) BlowYourMindPicError.png|Pictogram error in the preview duajd.jpg|Dua Lipa wearing clothes the coach s outfit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eiup44YVdr0 Videos Official Music Video Dua Lipa - Blow Your Mind (Mwah) Teasers Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2018 - Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - 5 Stars M - 13K! - Wii References Site Navigation es:Blow Your Mind (Mwah) pt-br:Blow Your Mind (Mwah) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Céline Baron Category:Songs in Just Dance Now